IBC-13 expands primetime drama with 'Maghihintay Sa'yo'
February 22, 2014 Philippine TV station once proud of its top-rating TV programs, the no. 3 network IBC-13, considered under the control of the government in those of privatization, is now back in the glory days of the network and has renovated its primetime, starting with the relocation of the PBA games to retain on weekend primetime (Saturday 4:00PM-6:00PM and Sunday 5:00PM-7:00PM). The Kapinoy network filled its primetime line-up with the daily showing of Viva Tagalog movies via Viva Box Office (VBO) which airs at 9:45PM beginning February 25. The high-rating primetime flagship newscast Express Balita aired at 6:30PM competes with the rival newscasts like TV Patrol and 24 Oras in the same timeslot. Earlier this year, IBC-13 has already premiered its very first fantasy series Janella in Wonderland, starring Kapamilya teen actress and Be Careful With My Heart star Janella Salvador in her lead role as a mermaid tale under the sea, which is started the entire fantaserye craze. Aired at 7:45PM, Janella in Wonderland become a huge phenomenal hit competes with the rival fantaseryes of ABS-CBN and GMA. The fantaserye proved to be a ratings winner than second placer Honesto and third placer Adarna, showing that Pinoy audience, so the kids can watched after school. Aside from fantasy series, IBC-13 is expanding its drama line-up in primetime with another drama series Maghihintay Sa'yo, a drama series topbilled by the primetime queen and the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes. This makes her third teleserye of the jewel of drama on IBC-13 after the critically-acclaimed Esperanza and Safe In The Arms Of Love. The series started airing on IBC-13 in February 24, taking over the 8:30PM timeslot of the PBA games on Wednesday and Friday during the last game on Friday (February 21) and retained only on Saturday and Sunday. Directed by Wenn V. Deramas and Mac Alejandre, joining Ms. Reyes are the action star Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc, as well as Princess Punzalan, Ronaldo Valdez, Ces Quesada, Rey "PJ" Abellana, Jennifer Sevilla, Robin da Roza, Sandy Andalong, Superstar Circle alumni Elisse Joson and Marc Carlos de Leon, Jaclyn Jose and Juan Rodrigo. The series is slated to premiere on February 24, 2014, 8:30PM after Janella in Wonderland. Author’s Note: With the exception of the early evening newscasts, teleseryes are aplenty in the 5:45 p.m.-12:00 midnight window, with each episode lasting for 40-45 minutes. Continuously producing a Filipino-made drama, IBC-13 is said to be preparing for another series featuring Cristine Reyes, probably to be aired on primetime to further expand the network’s drama line-up. 'My proposed primetime sched will be just like this:' I asked my friend who works for the local prod of IBC 13. Eto daw ang schedule ng primetime: :6:00-6:30 Carita de Angel :6:30-7:45 Express Balita :7:45-8:30 Janella in Wonderland :8:30-9:15 Maghihintay Sa'yo :9:15-9:45 Glory Jane (last 2 weeks) :9:45-11:30 Viva Box Office :11:30-12:00 News Team 13 Good Luck to IBC 13! Actually ang goal daw nila ay maging #3 sa standings ng most watched local TV channel. I think this would be the most ideal scheduling of shows I could think of. Because both Janella in Wonderland and Maghihintay Sa'yo are big investments and it should make a little headway in terms of ratings-wise. So that, the PBA is essentially IBC's flagship program, and aired on Saturday and Sunday live, as well as playoff and championship games. While teleseryes are what you say big investments, IBC-13 seems about focused on sports anyway, so PBA remains their priority on weekend, while the fantaseryes and teleseryes has around.nd